Übers Ende der Welt
by Lightning Sage
Summary: -Axel/Roxas- Axel and Roxas were lonely. Xemnas wouldn't let them not be lonely. "Let's run away together." Can they make it while the world is crashing down?


This fic was inspired by the song_, Übers Ende der Welt_ by Tokio Hotel. If you want to read the original songfic with the lyrics check my profile, and click the link to my AFF . net profile.

**Warnings:** shounen-ai (boy/boy pairing)

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Kingdom Hearts are the intellectual property of Square Enix. Do not copy this story, edited or in its entirety, without the explicit written permission of Lightning Sage.

* * *

_**Übers Ende der Welt**_

* * *

In The World That Never Was, Nothing existed. Nobodies were but did not have the right to be. They felt only a shadow of emotions from a distant past life where they had a heart.

At least that's what Xemnas told them.

When Xemnas found them, he'd offered them a social contract of sorts. He gave their nonexistent lives meaning in exchange for their service and loyalty.

Just like many dictators before him, Xemnas brainwashed them. He constantly reminded them of their nothingness, their lack of emotions. He insisted that they were incapable of forming attachments and encouraged emotional isolation.

Many of them formed friendships and alliances despite Xemnas' words. Those who did kept to themselves in pairs of two, however. It was always Zexion and Lexaeus, Marluxia and Larxene, Xigbar and Luxord, and Axel and Roxas. None of them had room for a third wheel.

Axel was perhaps the most disobedient of all Nobodies. He wouldn't let anyone get in the way of becoming best friends with Roxas. He liked the blonde, and not even Xemnas could take that away from him.

Roxas himself was resistant to Axel's charm at first. The blonde had attitude, and that made Axel like him even more.

But even Roxas had to admit that over time Axel grew on him. Their personalities seemed to click. Persistent Axel could get stoic Roxas to crack a smile, and witty Roxas could keep up with smart-aleck Axel's banter.

_"Roxas, you'd better stop scowling—or your face will freeze like that. Xemnas will have a chocobo if he sees such emotion on your face."_

_"I should keep scowling then—I know how much you like fried chocobo."_

They became closer friends than anyone else in the Organization.

Their fighting styles meshed just as well. They could switch between offense and defense flawlessly, and knew each other's tactics so intimately that they fought purely based on instinct rather than reactions to observations.

No one was surprised when they took their relationship to the next level.

_They had just returned from a mission. Roxas was tending a wound on Axel's ribcage._

_Axel traced his thumb over Roxas' chin, his index finger lifting from underneath. Roxas stopped his ministrations to look Axel in the eyes. After a few moments of mingled breathing, Axel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roxas'._

They were lonely. According to Xemnas, loneliness was part of being a Nobody.

But when Axel and Roxas were together, they didn't feel so lonely.

Unfortunately, Xemnas couldn't let them not be lonely. Things had gone too far. So the Organization leader did everything he could to keep Axel and Roxas apart.

Regardless of Xemnas' attempts to separate them, they got around the obstacles. They still found ways to meet in Twilight Town on the clock tower, on the edge of darkness, but still out of Xemnas' grasp.

"I can't do this anymore, Axel."

Roxas was fed up. It was too much pressure to keep their meetings secret from the rest of the Organization.

"What do you want to do?" Axel asked seriously. Would Roxas decide that the effort to see each other wasn't worth it?

"Let's run away together," Roxas replied, a wistful, faraway smile on his face.

Axel frowned. "We can't turn our backs on the Organization. They'd destroy us."

"If they can find us," Roxas pointed out.

Axel wasn't sure if they could hide from Xemnas, but any chance to be with Roxas was better than this—better than only getting to see him a few minutes every month or so. It was better than living this constant fear while within Xemnas' grasp. They could remove themselves from Xemnas' immediate reach. Axel took Roxas' hand, never to return to The World That Never Was.

Hollow Bastion was the ideal place for Axel and Roxas to build their new life. It was far enough from the world of darkness, and populated enough to blend in. They got jobs helping out the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Everyone immediately liked Roxas—they all said he reminded them of somebody they knew.

It was inevitable that the Organization would find them. Luckily for them, Demyx was the one who did. If anyone was sympathetic to Axel and Roxas' relationship, the Melodious Nocturne was.

Demyx tipped them off. They knew that the entire Organization would accost them at Hollow Bastion. When they came, Axel and Roxas were ready.

It was a final test of Axel and Roxas' teamwork. Would they prevail against the full power of the Organization?

The remaining Organization members, except for Xemnas, who sat safely in his Castle, stood in front of them.

Axel, as much as he loved a good fight, wasn't stupid. He knew a two-on-ten match was hopeless.

Running away was out of question. Axel and Roxas were tired of running.

But that didn't mean Axel didn't still have a trick or two up his sleeve.

"Don't you guys ever get sick and tired of Xemnas bossing you around?" Axel asked.

"He is our leader," Saïx responded tonelessly. "He has given us the opportunity to become whole again. We owe him our allegiance. You must pay the price for your betrayal."

Saïx's claymore materialized.

"What if we find the current leader unfit to be in charge?" Axel challenged. "We have every right to leave—in fact, if a majority of members feel the same way, we have the right to overthrow that leadership and institute a new one."

Marluxia was next to speak up. "Then I make a motion to abolish the current leader of Organization XIII," he stated. "I agree with Axel; Xemnas is not suited to be in charge."

It was no secret to Axel that Marluxia didn't like Xemnas. He knew of his and Larxene's plans to stage a coup d'état.

"I second that," Larxene chimed in.

Axel could see the gears turning in the heads of the other Nobodies. Most of them were considering what Axel had said.

"Let's do this democratically," Axel suggested. "How many in favor of getting rid of Xemnas as Organization XIII leader?"

Five hands immediately shot up—Axel's, Roxas', Marluxia's, Larxene's, and Demyx's. A couple of seconds later, Zexion's and Lexaeus' too joined.

Axel grinned. "Okay, then. Xemnas has officially been removed from his position."

"Regardless of your silly vote, all of you traitors will be annihilated," Saïx snarled. He lunged at Axel, claymore in hand.

Everyone moved at once. Axel and Roxas engaged in a two-on-one battle with Saïx, while Marluxia and Larxene formed their own tag team against Luxord. Luxord, recognizing that the odds were no longer in his favor, put up a card with a white flag to signify his surrender. Zexion and Lexaeus took on Xaldin, and Xigbar watched the battle from the sidelines. Vexen had fled from the scene. Demyx seemed to be at a loss as to what he should be doing. He didn't like fighting.

Saïx and Xaldin, Xemnas' only loyalists, were quickly overwhelmed. They were good, but not good enough to compete with the combined strength of the teams they faced.

Xemnas and Vexen arrived just in time to see Saïx and Xaldin fade to darkness.

Axel didn't know it was possible, but Xemnas looked livid. It was in his yellow, inflamed eyes.

Even in the presence of his Superior, Vexen was still a coward. Upon seeing that Xemnas' opponents all survived, he once again disappeared from Hollow Bastion. Axel had a feeling the Chilly Academic wouldn't be back.

"No matter how many of you oppose me," Xemnas said solemnly, "I refuse to allow you to destroy what I've worked so hard to gain."

The former Organization leader put up a worthy fight, but even he could not defeat the other Nobodies. The power of unity was greater than the power of being alone.

The Nobodies collapsed in exhaustion once the battle was over. They were injured and tired—but at least they had survived.

Hollow Bastion was once again in shambles. It represented a new beginning for the Nobodies—a new future that they would build together, alongside the humans of the world.

It wasn't a glamorous life, but it was fulfilling. For Marluxia and Larxene, it was a lesson in humility. For Zexion, it was a lesson of compassion. Lexaeus learned to be more social. Xigbar and Luxord learned to put effort into their work, because for once they cared about what they were doing. Demyx discovered how to capitalize on his strengths—he used his abilities to control water to distribute it among workers and help build aqueducts. Axel and Roxas got a chance to get to know the other former Organization members they had seldom bothered to interact with.

The experience brought them all together. Xemnas had been wrong—they were perfectly capable of forming friendships with each other and the humans of Hollow Bastion.

Axel and Roxas sat on the roof of a building one day, taking a short break to watch the sunset.

"Roxas," Axel began in a whisper. His voice gained strength as the question progressed. "Are you happy?"

Roxas smiled. It was no longer a distant, future look. It was genuine and in the moment. "Yeah. Are you?"

Axel's expression was identical. "Yeah."

* * *

-owari-

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I have longer, more detailed **Axel/Roxas fic **called _**Spring Nicht**_**. Check it out!**


End file.
